Better Days
by Asha Pasha
Summary: Better Days by Goo Goo Dolls. Sequel to I'm Still Here. The war ends but does their love remain?


_And you asked me what I want this year  
and I try to make this kind and clear  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
and designer love and empty things  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Harry didn't feel like moving for anything at all today but unfortunately his fiancé had other plans. Hands crept under the sweater he was wearing and tickled his sides, lips touched his in a whisper and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on sleepyhead, it's Christmas."

"So?"

Draco laughed. "So it's snowing and I know how much you love snow."

Harry cracked open an eye to look at Draco. "Snow?"

"Yeah baby, it's snowing outside and I thought maybe we could go for a walk or something."

"Snowman?"

"Whatever you want love." Draco pushed Harry's hair out of his face and kissed him on the cheek before slapping him on the bum and laughing when he yelped. "Get up and put your own clothes on."

"But..."

Draco paused at the unhappy look on Harry's face. "But what?"

Harry refused to look at him anymore. "But is it safe?"

Draco sighed and kneeled down beside the bed and forced Harry to look at him. "The war has to come to an end sometime soon and maybe not even then will it be safe. Now we're gonna go and take a walk in the snow and I'm gonna build you a snowman."

Harry shook his head in disbelief before getting up to change. "So what else are we doing today?"

Draco looked up from his new position by the window. "I never did ask you what you wanted as your gift."

"I don't want material things Dray. I just want this war to be over."

"It will be Harry...it will."

_So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Laughter rang through the clearing and right there and then Draco decided that muggles really weren't that stupid. Maybe laughter was the best medicine... the best suited medicine for Harry was what he was seeing right now. The laughter, the happiness, him being carefree. He just wished that he could always be like that.

_I need some place simple where we could live  
and something only you can give  
and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
and the one poor child who saved this world  
and there's ten million more who probably could  
if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

They were walking back to the house which Draco had bought for them soon after their engagement. The house had an ocean view and was big enough that it had 6 bedrooms (one of which was reserved for Ginny, who was still their only fan) and had a large backyard so their children would have all the space they could want to play around. It was simple yet at the same time absolutely gorgeous. Harry looked at Draco, his expression thoughtful.

"What's the matter love?"

"I love you."

Draco smiled rather largely. "I love you too."

"Will you always?"

Draco frowned. "Of course I will always love you. Weren't you listening the night I proposed? Without you I have no reason to live."

"Don't you say that!" Draco stepped back at the anger obvious in Harry's eyes. "Don't you dare say that!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

Harry shook his head and began to walk away. "Just don't."

Draco stood in the falling snow watching as Harry got farther and farther away. Then everything around him seemed to slow down, Draco could tell something was wrong but he couldn't think clearly enough to figure it out. He tried screaming Harry's name but fear constricted his throat. Fear of what…he didn't know. Then he felt it…the searing pain in his left arm which caused him to fall to his knees and his vision to blur. Struggling against the pain he searched for Harry, who was running towards him when a green spell shot pass barely missing him. Standing up with great difficulty Draco faced the horizon and felt his heart drop as everywhere was quickly filled with Death Eaters. Looking behind him he saw that Harry seemed ready for this, almost as if he was expecting it. As silver and emerald clashed they both came to the same conclusion…this would be the end.

_So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_I wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Halfway into the war when the couple were badly injured and standing back to back trying to fend off Voldemort's army, the Order of the Phoenix and the D.A. finally arrived, levelling the battle field and Voldemort decided to show up. Knowing what Harry's next move would be and dreading it, Draco put up a shield and pulled Harry to him.

"I love you too far much for you to go and get yourself killed."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco. "I love you too."

Ignoring the spells hitting the shield and the outraged screams of people on the battle field, the couple shared a short but sweet kiss before Harry ran off to face Voldemort.

_So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Draco stared at his arm in shock as the Dark Mark began to fade. Death Eaters all around him did the same with dread. The Dark Lord was finally truly dead which would not bode well for any of them. Then suddenly they all dropped their wands surrendering and a tremendous cheer shook the trees as the Order and the D.A. rejoiced. Draco ignored them all in favour of searching for Harry.

"Looking for someone Mr. Malfoy?"

Facing Dumbledore, Draco was not surprised to see Harry being restrained by the Weasley twins, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Yes actually…my fiancé."

Everyone gasped in disbelief and Hermione stepped to the front, her wand pointed at Draco.

"I don't know what spell you have him under you worthless piece of shit but we are going to cure him and he will have nothing to do with you ever again."

Draco had to watch as one of the twins wrestled the engagement ring off Harry's hand before tossing in his face.

"Give up Draco…its over."

Draco picked up the ring and slipped it into his pocket, completely missing the curse sent at him by Dumbledore. He blinked and found himself lying flat on the ground with a heavy weight on his chest. Looking down he saw the messy head of his love.

"Harry?"

When he got no response he turned them over and was staring into the dead eyes of one Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and Saviour.

_'cause tonight's the night the world begins again_


End file.
